Loud House - Loud, Loud West
by Vincent StGermaine
Summary: Leni introduces her family to her new boyfriend, Kenny Dodgers, and they accept him almost immediately. All except Lori, who was almost completely aware of his reputation as the toughest guy in their high school.


_At the Loud house. Lori is on the couch with Lincoln and Lily, talking to Bobby over her phone, as usual._  
 **Lori:** So how about this Saturday? Okay, see you later, Boo Boo Bear.  
 **Lincoln: (to viewer)** Lori surprises me sometimes, she just invited Bobby over for a movie night, and asked him to bring Ronnie Anne to make it a double date.  
 **Leni:** Hey guys, I hope you don't mind a little company, cus I invited my new boyfriend over for tomorrow.  
 **Lincoln:** Leni, we're never short of company in this hou- wait, what?  
 _Lincoln and Lori looked at Leni in surprise, all the other sisters popped up all over the room after hearing that.  
_ **Luna:** You have a boyfriend, Leni?  
 **Leni:** Yeah, we've been going out for a couple weeks, and he wants to meet you. He'll be over after school.  
 **Lincoln:** Sounds like we can make that a triple date, Lori.  
 **Lori:** We'll see, I might even let him pick our movie.

 _The next day, everyone got ready to meet Leni's new love.  
_ **Lincoln:** I hope he's friendly, I really hate to think that Leni could be dating a bully.  
 _Suddenly, the doorbell rung, everyone had gathered in front of the staircase. Leni checked the eye hole and smiled, it was him. She opened the door with glee and hugged her boyfriend.  
_ **Leni:** Hi honey. Everyone, meet Kenny Dodgers.  
 _Everyone looked at Kenny and thought he looked great. His attire was that of a modern cowboy, baring the boots, gloves, vest and hat that he had taken down and let hang by the chinstrap, showing his short brown hair, it wasn't combed, but it still looked good. He also wore a plaid dress shirt with a pair of navy blue pants. He smiled and showed the wedge gap in his teeth. He spoke:_  
 **Kenny:** Hey there.  
 _They all greeted him back in their own words, most of them were happy to meet him, however two of them felt a little different. Lori seemed shock and Luna looked pleasantly surprised.  
_ **Leni:** This my mom and dad, my sisters Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily, and my one and only brother, Lincoln.  
 **Kenny:** Boy, when you said you had a big family, I didn't think this is what you meant. What other hobbies do your parents have?  
 **Luan:** (laughing) I like him already. - A s _tamp of approval with her wearing funny glasses giving a thumbs up pops in.  
_ **Kenny:** I hope ya don't mind, but I brought my parents with me.  
 _Kenny stepped aside to introduce his parents, his dad seemed a bit stern and his mom was a slightly chubby cheerful looking woman in fancy looking casual wear. They had approached Lynn Sr and Rita._  
 **Martin:** Hello, I'm Captain Martin Dodgers and this is my wife, Mira.  
 **Rita:** Nice to meet you.  
 **Mira:** The pleasure is ours.  
 **Lynn Sr:** We'll be in the kitchen if you need us, have fun.  
 _The parent had left, leaving their children among themselves.  
_ **Kenny:** So, who wants to get to know me first?  
 _Everyone had gone upstairs while Lori and Luna stayed behind for a bit.  
_ **Luna:** Well whaddya know? Leni and Kenny, I never thought she'd go for someone like him.  
 **Lori:** NO, this is literally unacceptable! I cannot have MY siblings associating with that thug!  
 **Luna:** Whoa, calm down Lori, just give him a chance, you'll...  
 _A loud scream is heard from upstairs, Lori rushed up with Luna trailing back.  
_ **Lori:** WHAT DID HE DO?!  
 **Luna:** What's going on.  
 **Lynn Jr:** Kenny just showed us his cool split tongue.  
 **Kenny:** They call me Rattlesnake Dodgers. - _He then flashes his two pronged forked tongue accompanied with a hiss.  
_ _Lori had put her hand over heart, relieved.  
_ **Lisa:** I've never seen anything so fascinating, he's a scientific marvel! - _Lisa's stamp of approval appears.  
_ **Luna:** See, Lori, two of our sister already love him, give him a chance.

 _Lori decided to keep an eye on Kenny to be sure her siblings were safe. Kenny was getting along very well with everyone:  
-He proved to be the biggest challenge for Lynn, they were playing soccer for half an hour and none of them made a goal. Lynn's stamp had her wearing a foam thumb.  
-He listened to Lucy's poems and told her one of her own, she was impressed by the deep words he used. Lucy's stamp had shown her smiling._  
 _-He got to know Lana's pets, he certainly knew how to handle them and they all liked him. Lana's stamp had shown._  
 _-He was showing Lola that a girl her age really doesn't need makeup to look beautiful, and she actually believed him. Lola's stamp is shown with her holding a 'Little Miss Yes trophy._  
 _-He was playing with Lily just like Lincoln would, she was loving every moment of it. Lily's cute little stamp is shown._  
 _-He made Lincoln especially happy to be with him, he was someone who shares his interests with him from comic books to video games. He even had his Funtendo Swap to play with him. Lincoln's stamp was golden._  
 _Despite all this, Lori still had a hard time accepting Kenny being with her family. Finally, he decided to something with her, they were in the hall._  
 **Kenny:** Okay, now it's your turn, what do you like to do?  
 _Lori didn't respond.  
_ **Kenny:** Well? What can I do for you?  
 _Lori glared at him._  
 **Lori:** You could leave.  
 _Kenny had raised an eyebrow.  
_ **Lori:** You heard me, I want you out.  
 _Lincoln and the other sisters were standing by watching the tension rise.  
_ **Kenny:** Your brother and sisters accepted me why can't you?  
 **Lori:** I know your reputation, I know what you do, and I will not have a bully in my house!  
 **Lincoln:** Then what are you?  
 _Lori turned her glare to Lincoln, signaling him to be quiet.  
_ **Kenny:** Lori, you've got me all wrong.  
 **Lori:** Oh no, I've seen you. I saw you slam someone into a locker, I saw you shaking someone LARGER than you for his money, I saw you give the head cheerleader a two-sided wedgie.  
 **Kenny:** If you just let me explain...  
 _Lori didn't even let him finish, she grabbed him by his vest and threw him down the stairs, the siblings were shocked, as were their parents, who just happened to be there. Kenny seemed like he was about to hit the steps, but he grabbed one and pole vaulted himself to the bottom and landed on his feet. The siblings were all briefly amazed, then Kenny turned his head to give Lori a look of disgust.  
_ **Kenny:** You think I'M a bully?  
 **Mira:** I think we should leave.  
 _Kenny put his hat on top his head and left with his parents in the rainy night. As the door shut, Lincoln and the sisters gave Lori an angry look.  
_ **Leni:** HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!  
 **Lori:** I was looking out for you.  
 **Lana:** You've got a funny way of showing us your love.  
 _As the sisters were arguing Lincoln had gone downstairs and opened the coat closet and pulled out his jacket and an umbrella.  
_ **Rita:** What are you doing, Honey?  
 **Lincoln:** I'm going to apologize to Kenny for Lori.  
 **Lynn Sr:** You can't go out in that storm!  
 **Lincoln:** I don't care how bad it is out there, he's been awesome to us, he's more like a big brother to me than Bobby. If what Lori said is true, then I have to make things right before he picks on us.  
 **Lynn Sr:** Wait! If you're that determined, than let me go with you, I know where they live.  
 _Lincoln and his dad had left the house, Rita started going upstairs. As the sisters were arguing, Lily started crying. Lori picked her up.  
_ **Lori:** Aww, it's okay, Lily, the bad boy is go- _Lily kicked her in the face, making Lori cover her face with one hand while still holding Lily with just the other._ \- Ow, Lily!  
 **Lily:** POO-POO, LOWI!  
 _As Rita had come in, Lily jump out of Lori's hand into her mother's arms, leaving Lori with just an evidently dirty diaper. Rita immediately left with Lily to her and Lisa's room._  
 **Leni:** You deserved that, Lori. Kenny is one of the nicest boys you can find. I saw him pick up people's books when they were dropped.  
 **Lori:** What are you, insane?  
 _The argument ensued, Luna walked away and came back with a loud speaker. The other sisters ran into Lisa and Lily's room just as Rita was coming out with Lily. Rita then saw Luna plug her electric guitar to the speaker the went back in. Luna turned up the volume and played one loud note, scaring Lori and Leni to silence. The hiding family members came out as soon as the sound stopped._  
 **Luna:** You're both right, he's the toughest AND nicest guy in school.  
 _Lori was standing confused, as were the rest of the family, except Leni._  
 **Luna:** I'm surprised you don't know Kenny's rep as our school's anti-bully. He picks on bullies and protects the weaker bunch. The guy he slammed into the locker was gonna stuff someone else in. The guy he took the money from had gotten that from a freshman. And the head cheerleader:  
 _Flashback to that event, the cheerleaders were making fun of a chubby nerd, until Kenny pulled the sides of the head's underwear up by the sides and tied them in a knot over her head.  
_ **Kenny:** Anyone else want some?  
 _The rest of the squad ran off. Return to the present:  
_ **Luna:** So when I found out he was dating Leni, I was delighted. - _Luna's stamp is shown with her having hand horns instead of a thumbs up.  
_ **Leni:** Yeah, he even told me about that, he had won me over with how big his heart is. - _Leni's stamp is shown.  
_ _It was at that moment that Lori realized she screwed up._  
 **Lori:** OMG, I have literally made a huge mistake! I have to make it up to him.  
 _Lori grabbed the keys to the car and drove off with all her sisters joining him to look for Kenny, which was completely unnecessary, because the Dodgers live in the house next door. Lincoln was in there talking with Kenny about Lori.  
_ **Lincoln:** So you see, Lori didn't mean to be that harsh, she was just trying to protect us.  
 **Kenny:** She certainly has a funny way of doing it.  
 **Lincoln:** You should see what she's like when she babysits us. But it's not just Lori, they all can be pretty obnoxious with what they all do. None of us can get any quiet, we have nothing in common, and the hospital has a room permanently reserved for us. But even with all that, we never forget that we love each other. I do so much for them and they hardly do something for me in return. They don't even do the things I like to do with me, but I don't care, I just like to make my sisters happy.  
 **Kenny:** You know, Lincoln, you're lucky to have sisters, I get so lonely being an only child. I thought that if I could win all of your approval, I could hang around your place often.  
 **Lincoln:** That's not a bad idea, I could use the help. And with someone as awesome as you living next door, that makes it very convenient.  
 **Kenny:** I think I'll just ignore Lori, at least until she's ready to accept me. You clearly need my help. Come on, I want to give Leni a good night kiss, plus, I left my Swap in your room.  
So Kenny went with _Lincoln and Lynn Sr to their house. When they entered, they found that it was surprisingly quiet. No-one was there but Rita, who was watching tv.  
_ **Lynn Sr:** Hey Honey, where are the girls?  
 **Rita:** Lori wanted to apologize to Kenny, so she and the others took the car to find him.  
 **Lincoln:** Well, if you don't mind hanging around a little more, I'm sure they'll be back eventually.  
 **Newscaster:** We interrupt you're brain killing broadcast for and important news report. The Wheel Devils, the most dangerous biker gang, have entered Royal Woods. The best coarse of action is to stay in your homes, and lock your doors and keep your lights off, because these guys are extremely vicious, especially if you're a girl under 18.  
 _Lincoln, his parents and Kenny watched with concern.  
_ **Lincoln:** Okay, now I'm worried!  
 **Kenny:** I've got to save them.  
 _Everyone turned their attention to Kenny in surprise._ _Somewhere in the middle of town, after the storm died down, the Vanzilla was standing still._

 **Lori:** Great, just great. What a night to run out of gas.  
 **Lola:** Oh, I'll never get my beauty sleep in the car.  
 **Lucy:** I think that will be your last concern.  
 _Everyone turned their attention to the direction Lucy is facing, seeing the Wheel Devils approaching.  
_ **Lori:** Lock the doors and stay inside.  
 _They did as Lori said and hoped the bikers would just pass, but they had parked their bikes in front of them. They were coming over with_ malicious looks on their faces. Lori had feared for her sisters worse than before. But just as they were about to ransack the van, a whinny is heard, as a brown horse had come in, and who was riding it was a happy sight for the girls, it was Kenny with Lincoln holding on from behind.  
 **Kenny:** Lincoln, is there a sun roof on the car?  
 **Lincoln:** No.  
 _Just then, the window on the passenger side door_ was rolled down, and Lincoln jumped in and landed into Lori's lap.  
 **Leni:** Kenny, you better get in too.  
 **Kenny:** Don't worry about me, worry about them.  
 _Kenny got off the horse and commanded her to get behind the van. He then walked around towards the Devils' bikes and kicked one to knock over the others, making the bikers mad._  
 **Biker:** You're dead, kid!  
 _The angry biker ran over to Kenny getting ready to punch him, but Kenny had managed to grabbed the fist, stopping him in his tracks, everyone was surprised. After a brief pause, Kenny had knocked out the biker with his own fist, the rest of the gang went after him. The family was impressed by Kenny's fighting skills, it was as if Jackie Chan and Milla Jovovich_ _had a baby that was raised by Chuck Norris. He had laid the beat down on all of them and hasn't been hit once. He had elbowed one in the face just before punching another, tripped over one trying to stab him with a switchblade and put the knife in his pocket, even grabbed the chain one of them was gonna whip him with and swung him onto his back. Kenny knocked out all but one, he looked at the remaining biker, he seemed scared, in fact he wet himself. Kenny stared at him for a moment before treating him to his snake impression, showing his forked tongue. The biker got scared and ran into a street light, knocking himself out. Kenny stood triumphant, then the police had shown up, they were surprised to find the Wheel Devils unconscious and pieced together that Kenny may have dealt with them once and for all._  
 **Police officer:** Did you do this?  
 **Kenny:** Just ask them.  
 _He pointed to the Louds in there van, they all nodded their heads, the police had stuffed the Devils into their cars and drove off. Kenny was looking forward to the reward, but it was nothing compared to the accomplishment he felt defending the girls. He then noticed them jumping out of the car with Lincoln, running towards him._  
 **Lynn Jr:** THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!  
 _Aside from Lori, they had all gathered around Kenny and started saying how awesome his fighting skills was. Then he noticed Lori, having a guilty look on her face. He walked over to her._  
 **Lori:** Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were like some guardian angel. But now, I feel like you could be that for my siblings, especially since I'm so, so...  
 _Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder, she silenced and saw him giving a warming smile._  
 **Kenny:** I forgive ya. - _Lori calmed down and smiled back and gave him a hug._ \- Bobby was right, you CAN be a sweetheart when I get to yer good side.  
 **Lori:** You're friends with Bobby?  
 **Kenny:** The best.  
 _Lori's stamp showed with her displaying a 'like' symbol on her phone. Kenny was proud to have earned the approval of his girlfriend's siblings in the span of one afternoon. He then walked over to Leni._  
 **Kenny:** You got one crazy family, I think I'm gonna like them.  
 **Leni:** Oh, Kenny...  
 _The two had placed their hands on each other's faces and moved in to give one another a loving and passionate kiss. Everyone looked on with happiness, the Kenny broke off the kiss and looked at his watch:_  
 **Kenny:** Hmm, it's getting close to 6, we better go home.  
 **Lori:** Oh, about that...  
 _Lori told Kenny that the van was out of gas, he pushed it to Flip's and paid to gas it up. They then went back home with Leni riding Kenny's horse with him._ _Cut to Saturday, Lincoln, Lori and Leni were getting ready for their now triple date. The doorbell rung, and Lori ran over to answer, to find Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They were followed by Kenny with a dvd, snacks and beanbag chair._  
 **Lincoln:** So Kenny, what movie are we gonna watch?  
 **Kenny:** Madam Malagasy's Home for Extraordinary Children. One HECK of a movie.  
 **Lucy:** Mind if we watch too?  
 _They were surrounded by the rest of the sisters with smiles._  
 **Lori:** Well, I don't know, I was kinda hoping... Ah, what the heck.  
 **Kenny:** Yeah, I brought enough snacks for everyone. Just save the beanbag for me and Leni.  
 _Everyone grabbed a snack and gathered around the couch as Kenny put the disc in, Lori was sitting on Bobby's lap, Lincoln had his arm over Ronnie's shoulders and vice versa, and Kenny went to lay on the beanbag, with Leni laying on him. Everyone was settled in for a fantastic night of magical fun._

The End


End file.
